bokuragaitafandomcom-20200213-history
Motoharu Yano
Motoharu Yano (矢野 元晴) is the male protagonist of the series. Personality In the beginning of the series, Nanami Takahashi's first impression of him is influenced by the girls in her class who claim that 2/3 of his classmates back in his last year of middle school had fallen for him. He shows to be irresponsible, cheeky, and a troublemaker despite his strong presence in the classroom. However, not long after Nanami's confession, he shows many sides to him that contradict his first personality. He can be quite mean to Nanami, especially at times when he decides to push her away. There are also times when he shows her his weak side, a side that none of his friends have seen. He is also known to have only cried to Yuri Yamamoto after a specific time. His personality was greatly affected after Nana Yamamoto's death, making a result to the many sides of him. After he went to Saparro, he had girlfriends who just looked like Nanami, but he only played around with them as he never actually loved them. Appearance Yano is a handsome young man with light brown hair which is a bit longer than the average guys' length, and dark brown eyes. He also has his signature smile plastered on his face. Background Yano previously went out with a girl named Nana Yamamoto, that he was in love with. The problem with this is that she already had a boyfriend. While in the car, she died with her boyfriend because Motoharu didn't remember her birthday. Throughout the whole series, he thinks about her the whole time. Later, he gets a confession from Nanami Takahashi, in which he can't really respond. Soon at the school festival in episode 4 he declares his love for her and they start going out. In this they have many problems and many stories come up from his past, that they keep breaking up and getting back together. Yuri Yamamoto (Nana's younger sister) blamed him for her sister's death. Later it is shown that she has feelings for him. Yuri once had sex with Yano. This is kept secret from Nanami until later in the series. Plot Relationships Nana Yamamoto Nana is Yano's previous girlfriend who died in a car accident, which was devastating and it caused Yano to close up on relationships. He had some relationships ships but he never took them seriously until Nanami Takahashi showed up. Yano and Nanami develop a playful friendship, Nanami confesses to him first very soon, and his response is uncertain. Later he ends up realizing he is falling for Nanami, and confesses to her that he loves her. Nanami and Yano then start their relationship. Trivia * The name Motoharu 'means "base, root, origin" (本) ('moto) and "light, sun, male" (陽), "spring" (春) or "clear weather" (晴) (haru). * Motoharu's surname Yano 'means "also" (也), "eight" (八), "open country, field, wilderness" (埜), "night" (夜), "roof, house, shop, dealer, seller" (屋), "all the more, increasingly" (弥), "coconut tree" (椰) or "dart, arrow" (矢) ('ya) and "stretch" (暢), "two, second" (弐), "unfold, expand" (展), "ability, talent, skill, capacity" (能), "sound" (音), "faith, truth, fidelity, trust" (信) or "ethics, companion" (倫) (no). Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters